I never though you could be what you are to me
by Raine Asyllum
Summary: Sasuke visits Itachi as an order form his new master Orochimaru. Itachi can not stand the facte that Sasuke runs to Orochimaru for powere that he will never get form him. Wanting Sasuke to see that, Itachi sets off to find his brother and take him back.
1. Dreaming with my eyes wide open

This is a not following the series. I wanted to make it my own little dream. I also dedicate this to My Itachi! I love her.

I do not own any of these character, but I do have a live action Itachi that I love! Woot woot!

Slipping in and out between the shadows cast by the full moon the great Uchiha boy known as Itachi made his way trough a deadly forest. His perfect Sharigons scanned the world around him seeming almost to be looking for something, perhaps someone in particular. Stopping for a brief moment Itachi ran slender fingers trough his raven black hair. His shark partner was no where to be found nor did Itachi want him there, this time he needed to be alone well alone until he found what he was looking for. Of he was again his heart racing form the pace he was maintaining.

Reaching a clearing he stopped again, this time to catch his breath. Not even the great Uchiha Itachi could keep that up for that long. Slowly kneeling to the floor he unsnapped the front of his jacket letting the under fishnet show. Leaning his head up agenst a tree he saw the full moon up above and the stars dancing around it. What a night this was, so perfect… Hearing something Itachi snapped out of his little day dream and then stood. Looking about he waited for what ever was there to come out. Saying nothing the crash was made again and then a raven flew out of one of the trees. _That must have been it_ Itachi though to himself and he made himself go on, thinking about the night before.

**_Flashback _**

Sasuke was sitting in a tree above where Itachi and Kisame sat. Itachi knew however that his little brother waited there form his moment when he could strike. "Kisame, would you go and get some more firewood. I think we are running low." At this statement the shark growled and then got up. Plundering off into the forest. Looking about not turning his head Itachi waited a bit longer to make sure Kisame was out of ear shot. "My, my what have we here there seems to be a little bird up in that tree." His voice was fill with nothing more than utter pride. The very sound of it made Sasuke sick, slipping down he stood there behind his elder brother scroll in one hand kunai in the other.

"If there is a bird in a tree then I am the snake the hunts it." Sasuke looked at his brother and then smirked. He had waited a long time for this and he did not want it to be over just like that. Wanting to draw it out as long as he could, Sasuke wanted to see his brother in more pain than his poor little body could handle. "It has been a while…" Sasuke waited for Itachi to turn around and face him, his own red orbs know the full developed Sharigons.

Looking at his younger brother, who had grown since he had last seen him, Itachi let out a small laugh. "Well my little snake, have you come to kill me or just throw you silly little words at me and try to intimidate me?" Still that utter pride came trough in his voice, however it was not only in his voice but in his very being. It was different then being cocky. It was not a feeling it was a known thing that was known by everyone.

Curling his lip Sasuke growled at his brother and turned his neck cracking it loudly. "I am nothing of yours, do not call me as such…"

Appearing out of no where Itachi slammed his little Uchiha brother agenst the tree that was behind him. "I will say you are anything, if I want you to be a bitch you will be." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear and laughed.

Struggling to try to get away Sasuke pushed at his brother. "What the hell are you trying to do."

It was true after the years of watching his brother and thinking of what he could be come Itachi began to have a strong desire to make the young Uchiha his own little pet. He hated that Orochimaru had gotten a hold of him, and Sasuke ran to him for power. Itachi wanted Sasuke to run to him, but Itachi wanted Sasuke to run for much more than power. "I am only trying to show you what I am feeling, is that so wrong." Itachi whispered hotly into the others ear pushing him up harder agenst the tree.

Griping in the pain Sasuke cried out. The pressure on his chest became to much for the younger boy. Lifting his hand to a make quick set of seals Itachi with his free hand grasped one of his hands and pressed it agenst the tree. Which molded itself around Sasuke's wrist and held him there. From behind him however another Sasuke stepped out into the light. "Do you think that I am that stupid to let myself walk right up to you and have you have me just like that?" Sasuke laughed as the clone which was bound to the tree blew away in a buff of dust. "I have learned to much and gotten to far to let myself be beaten by you. To answer your question you asked earlier I do not intend to fight you or to play with you by using my word. I have come to see you, in orders of my new master."

When Sasuke said the word 'master' Itachi's blood ran cold. He knew that by master Sasuke meant Orochimaru. "Oh my dear sweet little mislead Sasuke, you see all Orochimaru wants you to do is see what you will never be, so you will try harder to be what you can not. It is all his way of making sure that little body of his will be perfect."

"Think what you will brother, but I do think that is a bit of jealousies in your voice. Perhaps though I will come to you for what only Orochimaru can give me. Sleep brother and it will come in your dreams. I have seen what I need and my master now calls me back. Farewell, and may you be ready for out next meet, because that will be out fight." Sasuke after a couple of hand seals where made disappeared.

Punching the tree Itachi pulled his fist back and licked the blood that beaded on it off. He could not stand his brother and the way he talked about that disgusting creature. He wanted his brother to come to him and be rid of that thing that was inside of him. Sasuke needed him more than Orochimaru, and if Sasuke would not come and see it for his own eyes. Then Itachi would take him from Orochimaru and make him see.

_**End Flashback **_

Now Itachi was on a search for his brother and that demon that took him. Itachi got what he wanted and no one ever stood in his way. This time his prize would be his brother. Obeying his every word and wanting from him what he thinks he can get form Orochimaru. Again beneath the moon light forest Itachi dashed about trough the shadows and trees.

Watching, the shadows dance as the sun rose over a great mountain Itachi knew Sasuke would be close, he was near the Hidden Sound now. The feeling of Orochimaru was all around him, Itachi felt sick. He had to shake it off he could not let this feeling get the better of him. He needed to get out of this place with his prize as soon as possible. There was going to be nothing to it. Orochimaru would not know what was coming. Laughing at the taste of his victory Itachi dashed off again making his way to the main village following the sense of her brother.

Finally Itachi made it to the edge of the village. Looking about he smiled, no one was around yet. The only people that where up and about at all where the merchants and they would not question a traveler. Doing a set of seals he changed his appearance to look like a young man, which looked much like Obito Uchiha. He removed his Atasuki jacket and placed it in a bag her carried. Slipping trough the allies that where mazes trough the village, soon Itachi found himself a lone Jounin that walked trough the min street.

Grabbing him and dragging him into the ally a moment later Itachi emerged in that Sound Black Jounin vest and the head band. He was going to walk in trough the font gate of Orochimaru's castle or what ever he though it was and take his brother with out him knowing. This was all working out the way he wanted it to. There was no way anything could go wrong.

End of first chapter I hope you all like what I have so far. I am going to up date soon. Also there will be come Original characters trown into the mix. You will see later on.


	2. Raine in the Village of Sound

Sasuke our young forgotten Uchiha sat upon the sill of his window. Looking out over the fast land, forest and hills alike that blurred into the horizon of the reaches of the Hidden Village of the Sound. He was board with all of this. Orochimaru was playing with some girl he had picked up in the Mist. She was one of the bloodline form the mist. It really was no big deal to him who she was. All he knew is that if he was not careful she would get the power that he worked so hard for. He would never let Orochimaru give it to that woman that had nothing on him. "She is nothing more then a two cent whore that he picked up in the mist. He will do to her what he did to Anko and Tsunade. Have his fun and then dump them off to let the venom consume them." Sasuke did not know this for a fact that this is what his dear master would do but it was with all his heart what he hopped it would be.

Slipping off into the room he called his own Sasuke walked to a large bed. It was adorn with silk pillows and the finest of bed dressing. Sasuke shivered as glimpses of him and Orochimaru lying together flashed trough his head. Picking up one of the pillows he clenched it tightly in his hand. "She will never take him from me…" He stopped at the sound of the large double door of his room opening. Turning he saw a woman standing there. Her face covered form the bridge of her nose down by a scarf that dangles long around her scantily clad self.

She was wearing what she normally did. A short length fighting Kimono, it was the most beautiful design. A royal purple dragon swirled around her on a black silk background. It was held by an obi, which was almost as breath tacking as the kimono. This however, on orders of Orochimaru was green. It was the coils of a snake. Her arms and calves where covered in light armor and fishnet. She bowed lowly and stayed there until she spoke. "Master Sasuke. Our Lord Orochimaru has…"

Before she could get another word out Sasuke interrupted her and took a loud step towards her sending her shooting up so she stood straight. "Who are you!" He raised his voice sharply to the girl.

"My name is Raine Master Sasuke" She answered, her voice the should of an angle even if there was fear in it.

"That does not answer my question! Who are you?" He snapped again.

"I am the woman that Orochimaru found in the mist. He has sent my to beseech you for…"

"I will give nothing to a whore!"

"Master Sasuke please, I am nothing of a whore."

Walking to her Sasuke slapped her across the face. After he grabbed her and pulled her to him. "If I say that is what you are then it is. I am second to Orochimaru. You are a whore unless I hear other form him. Now take that mask off your face."

"I will not!"

"Then I will take it off." Sasuke reached for her face, but before he could pull it off his hand was caught by one of her two free ones. The air around them began to get very cold.

"I will not, nor am I a whore whether you or Orochimaru say so." Raine glared at Sasuke who was in a little bit of shock that she had physically stopped him.

"If I tell you what to do you will fallow you little tramp. I am not hear to play a game with a little girl that thinks she is a ninja."

"I am more of a ninja than you will ever…" The hand that held her close to him gripped form her shoulder and then struck her hard. She fell to the ground. However Sasuke did not come out of this unharmed. His hand was burnt, but not from the heat of a fire but the cold of Ice.

"Who are you? Tack off that mask…" It had already fallen form her face. The woman that lye before him with long ebony waves was beautiful, but strangely familiar. "Haku…" He whispered to himself. There was no way that this young girl could be Haku. Not only had he watched Haku died but this young woman was much too feminine in her way and even her curve to be.

"I am not Haku but I am the closest you will get now a days. I am his Twin. My Name is Raine and I am of that missing clan. Touch me again like that and I will burn you hands much more badly with my cold. I do not think that you remember me my dear Sasuke but I do remember you. Who would have though? You seemed so loyal to your village them. Now here you are serving for Orochimaru. That bastard." She stood, whipping the blood form her lips not with her hand but tongue.

"I see…" Sasuke said just to keep himself form looking stupid. "Who would have though a week bloodline like you would survive?" He laughed and the looked at her. "Next time save your blood form me. Orochimaru is no bastard; he is something greater than you could understand. He had given you power."

"All he has done is given my a death curse."

"My dear sweet little Raine. He has given you a death mark. However I will show you the power he can give."


End file.
